


Thief

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Candy, Drabble, Lollipops, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Peter is too honorable for stealing candy, even in the case of his favorite flavors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The lollipop clacks across his lower teeth as Peter drags it back and forth. Hank eyes his goggles which sit slightly askew atop his head.

"Did you steal from the candy store again?"

The lollipop smells of fake lemons and sugars with the slick of spit. Peter taps it against his teeth and sticks out the tip of his yellowing tongue.

"Cherry is my favorite, but the kid in front of me bought the last one."

"How noble of you not to steal candy from children."

Peter closes his lips around the candy, slick with saliva and tiny pieces of yellow. A pull of the white stick has it scraping between his teeth - a rough clicking sound. A tiny piece of candy sits in the corner of his mouth, sharp and uninvited.

Peter's tongue flicks out, the side of his cheek protruding.

"My second favorite flavor is blueberry. I mean, you hardly seem like a child."

Hank eyes the corner of his mouth, nose twitching as he rolls the stick between his fingers. 

"I have no candy dish on my desk."

"Then we have nothing to break on the way."

The hand closes firmly on the back of his neck.


End file.
